


Amaya

by HiddenViolet



Series: Reflections [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Complex relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Amaya thinks on her complicated relationships with her lovers and Len.





	Amaya

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, another one. Amaya bingo square obviously. Don't really know where this one came from but here it is.

Amaya loved Mick. Mick loved Amaya and Len. Len loved Mick and Sara. Sara loved Mick and Amaya. Amaya loved Sara.

It shouldn’t have worked. It really shouldn’t have. But it did. It really did.

Amaya was sometimes completely astonished at the life that she had found on the Waverider. The people that she found on the Waverider. The four of them had a very complicated relationship. Of course, they did, there were four of them. Each of them had a connection to every other person.

Amaya and Sara were both romantic and sexual. That was a pretty standard relationship between the two of them. However, it was the only standard one out of the bunch. Amaya and Mick had a romantic relationship but not a sexual one. Amaya as a general rule wasn’t really into men, only women. They were very well suited to each other romantically though.

That was the same for Sara and Len. They were romantically entangled but not sexually. Sara and Mick on the other hand were completely sexually entangled but not romantically. They just enjoyed each other’s bodies. Amaya and Len weren’t romantically or sexually involved. They had an impossibly close platonic relationship though where they bonded over the hotheadedness of their other two partners.

Mick and Len’s relationship was in a category of its own. Len, as it turned out, didn’t do sex. He didn’t enjoy it, he didn’t want it, so he didn’t do it. However, apparently at some point in the past he and Mick had been sexually involved. Before one of their falling outs. It was during one of Len’s “experimental” phases.

They were criminal partners of course. Best friends definitely. They also seemed to be a little romantic with each other occasionally. Len was a closet romantic though, so it was hard to tell if it was just him or their relationship.

Despite the complexity, Amaya wouldn’t trade it for the world. These three were completely ridiculous all the time. They rushed headlong into danger; they took on enemies they didn’t have a hope of defeating. They let their emotions do the talking rather than their mind. They just seemed to find trouble wherever they were.

And the one of them that didn’t do any of that always picked the exact worst time to be a hero. The only times where his death would be assured by him playing the hero.

(None of them were happy with Len when he came back. Amaya hadn’t known him then but had been acting as the group adult for long enough to know that he would become a big part of their group.)

But they were her idiots. It would take all of her patience and quite a bit of yelling to get them all in the same place for their promise ceremony. That wouldn’t matter though because when she saw the three of them there. Mick and Sara in suits and Len in a kilt, it would all fall away and there would be nothing but the three of them in the world.

That was all she really wanted anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved and appreciated.


End file.
